The invention relates to urea derivatives, herbicidal compositions containing the same as active agents or as one of the active agents and a process for making the compounds.
Urea derivatives with herbicidal action have been disclosed previously, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,762 and Swiss Pat. No. 466,943. These compounds, however, have normally only slight selective properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for herbicidal agents which avoid the shortcomings of the prior art agents and in particular have a strong herbicidal action together with a high selectivity.